The List
by lafantomette
Summary: Future fic. Darvey/Kid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi sweet Darvey fans! I know I have a few other stories to finish but don't be too harsh, life has been really hard lately. Anyway, I wrote this fluffy piece today so thought I'd share it. The idea came to me after a chat with my friends about how many items our kids needed to start school, it's a bit insane actually!**

 **This will be a two chapter fic and I will post the next chapter in a few days after I read it again (and if I see people are somewhat interested in reading it...)**

 **If it makes you smile please leave a comment!**

* * *

"Harvey, it's your turn… "

Her breath is hot against his skin. He feels her lips on his neck, just under his jawbone leaving a kiss in that spot. This woman always had strong negotiation skills. He trails his fingers up her back until they reach the nape of her neck, guiding her head closer until his lips reaches hers. He needs to gain control… If only she wasn't so hot.

Her tongue finds his and he feels himself becoming weak, she'll win, once again, she always does. "You know, I can't be as good as you at THIS," he mumbles between hot kisses.

He feels her fingers scraping his inner thigh, trailing higher and higher, giving him goosebumps for what's to come. Her mouth moves softly across his cheek. "Harvey," she whispers breathily. "I remember you once told me it looked quite easy and that you would be good at it."

He opens his eyes. He had kept them close since she started begging for him to do THAT thing because he knew one look at her and he would say yes right away. Even when they weren't a couple, he would have done anything for her. As soon as she locks eyes with him, she pushes herself up on her elbows and slowly sits herself on him, taking him fully. She's so warm around him, dammit. He surrenders completely, letting his hands find her waist as she rocks painfully slow on him.

"Fuck. Donna. You know I will suck at it. I can't…"

He can't finish his sentence. She moves a leg and somehow manages to make this even better. He digs his fingers in her waist as her body undulates on him. "Oh dear god," he moans as she moves her hips on him. "Okay. Yes. YOU WIN. I'll do it."

He would like to take it slow but it's been like this for a little more than eight years now: she's the one calling the shots, always. She's undoing him completely until he's left panting, unable to talk.

She rolls off of him, resting by his side while he tries to catch his breath. She takes his hand and he sees her smile in the morning darkness. He smiles back.

"You can go to that spa with Rachel, I'll take care of it."

* * *

Every day spent with them -his two women as he likes to call them- makes him happier. Sometimes, he feels emotional just thinking they waited that long. They could have spent all those years, his 'younger years' as she likes to tease him, HAPPY.

Instead, he spent all those years torturing himself, being jealous of every guy she dated, just because he was scared of losing her. But maybe also, all this made them stronger too? They'll never know.

They only have this one story to tell and it is that they met and did everything backward: they had sex, fell in love, ignored it, grew closer and closer, needed each other, said 'I love you', pretty much got a divorced while never been married (when she went to work for Louis) and then, she came back and they continued being friends. All that until they fought that night at the office and everything exploded. It was stupid really, he can't even remember what it was about. But he will always remember her face when she started crying, when for once he didn't resist taking her in his arms to comfort her, then he apologized and her face was close, so close, their lips met on their own accord and he repeated so many times he was sorry for hurting her… And then he apologized some more to her, on the couch, the desk and in her apartment.

When she told him a few weeks later that she was late, he wasn't surprised. They had done it pretty much every day, on every surface available, always unexpectedly so without any care in the world for using any protection. He had never been happier in his entire life… Until he saw HER.

She was perfect.

She was everything he had always loved about Donna and that child was blessed with having none of his flaws, only possessing their best traits.

 _She was as perfect as their love for each other._

Amanda pulls on the sleeve of his jacket. "What are you thinking about daddy?" She's looking at him with her big brown eyes, dark eyelashes contrasting with how pale her strawberry blonde hair is. He scoops her up in his arms. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

"You forgot to shave a spot," she says her little finger touching under his chin. Looking attentively at his face she suddenly starts giggling. "You have white hairs in your beard!"

"And you have Nutella behind your ear!" he starts tickling her, laughing too. At seven years old, she's getting heavy, and obviously he's getting older, his back often killing him, but having his little girl in his arms is something he still hopes to enjoy a few more years. The elevator stops and he puts her down, she slips her hand in his and they step out. She stops and looks at the wall. "I always think it is funny seeing my name on the wall, daddy! Does that mean everything here is ours?"

"Ours. And also Aunt Jessica and Uncle Louis and Aunt Rachel."

They walk into his office and she puts her schoolbag on his desk. He sits in his chair and starts reading a file Jessica had left for him the night before.

Amanda opens her schoolbag and pulls out a sheet of paper.

"Daddy," she starts whining while waving the sheet of paper between his face and the file he's reading. "My Back to School List!"

"Goddamit!" He puts a hand on his mouth realizing he just swore in front of his kid, once again. "I did promise your mom I'd do it."

She jumps in front of his desk. "I start school TOMORROW daddy! Tomorroooooow!"

He takes a moment to think. That file Jessica left on his desk is serious business and there's no way he has time to run errands today… "See kiddo, since your name is on the wall, take whatever you need for school supply."

The little girl raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, instantly reminding him of her mom. "Daddy, do you think that is such a good idea?" She even uses the same tone, it melts his heart.

He chuckles and takes the list from the little girl standing across his desk.

"Don't worry Amanda, people won't notice a thing." He sits back in his chair as the little girl rolls her eyes and skips to his record collection. She looks at the albums covers while Harvey's eyes skim through the list. Many items have been crossed off the list already, recuperated from last year, but she still needs more than he could have imagined.

Two pencil sharpener?

Five white erasers?

Two boxes of facial tissues?

Twelves washable markers?

Three blue ink pen, and red, and black?

…Spiral notebooks?

…Highlighters?

Notebooks (no spirals)?

…and the list goes on, and on, and on.

Now, he is looking at his daughter who's still browsing through album covers and he's trying to hide his distress. "Wait. Amanda?" He clears his throat. "You are seven, right? Will you really use all this stuff?"

She turns and looks at him, a record still in her hands. "You know I'm almost eight and Mommy warned me about this: she gave me Ray's number in case you…"

If he can't do it, Donna will tease him forever about it.

"Amanda, I'm not saying I can't. I'm just asking because…do you really need everything?"

She looks exasperated and rolls her eyes. "Daddy it isn't fatul-ca-tive."

"The word is facultative Amanda. And I wonder if all this stuff is optional, do you know what I mean?"

She makes an overly offended face and plants her balled fists at her waist. An actress, just like her mother. "I'm starting third grade! Of course I know what it means! I need everything on that list in my backpack."

He sighs heavily. "Okay, let's start right now then…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks so much for the support guys, it means the world to me! Reading all your reviews made me so happy! I'm glad to see you enjoyed reading the fluff. So here is the second (and last) chapter. Hope you will like it! Don't forget to leave a comment -Fantomette xoxo_**

* * *

Half an hour later, after rummaging through his office and Donna's desk, they have managed to find most of the much needed school supply.

As they are busy crossing things off that list they hear heels clicking on the floor. Jessica walks in looking all serious until she sees Harvey and Donna's daughter. She smiles at the little girl.

"Oh I see Miss Paulsen-Specter is here today, hello Amanda, why aren't you in school?"

"Hi Aunt Jessica," beams the little girl. "School starts tomorrow and summer day camp ended last Friday."

"So you are helping daddy with his work?"

"No he's helping me with mine."

Harvey coughs and leans back in his chair.

"…and that would be?" continues Jessica.

"School stuff. Boring school stuff. We are almost done and we already started working on your thing anyway," quickly replies Amanda. Harvey feels proud inside: his kid's mind is as sharp as his and Donna's.

Jessica seems satisfied by that explanation. "Good answer. Amanda, since you are there and your mom isn't, I want you to make sure your dad shows up in my office with the work done by 10:30, okay? Then I can give you some files to organize and Harvey can meet the clients."

Jessica briskly walks out of Harvey's office.

He knows he needs to have a strategy ready for that case by 10h30 or Jessica will cut his throat.

He knows he has to find everything on that list and put it in Amanda's bag pack by 10h30 or Donna will have field trip making fun of him.

He springs out of his chair. "Okay, quick we have to finish this. Let's see what is missing." With his index he points at an uncrossed item on the list. "Ink pens."

The kid looks at the pens on her dad's desk. "Why can't we take yours?"

"Because those are Mont-Blanc and mommy ordered them for me…they cost more than $300!"

"Woah! Does anyone uses normal pens here?"

They stay silent for a moment, thinking, until Amanda's eyes start to sparkle and a large smile spreads across her face.

"Uncle Louis! I remember Uncle Louis bragging about his Uni-Ball!"

Harvey leans back in his chair. "Kid, you're on your own."

* * *

"Hello Uncle Louis!" Amanda says cheerfully. She runs to the man and pulls him into a hug, seeing his face lighting up.

"Oh…if I would have known you were here, I would have told Mila to come. She's at home with the nanny. She didn't have school today."

"I should really call her," counters Amanda. "So what are you up to?"

"Oh see I have to revise that, this is a very important company with many assets."

"Great. You are such a hard worker. Mom always said you are…" Louis smiles and Amanda goes on. "Oh silly me, I should let you work. Can I just maybe write a note that you could bring to Mila?"

"Oh please have a seat. Take whatever you need kid, you aren't bothering me."

Amanda grabs a post-it and a pen and starts writing.  
"Uncle Louis, those pens! What are they? They write so smooth, it's like magic!"

Louis' face is glowing. "They are Uni-Ball of course!"

She pouts. "…I wish mommy and daddy would let me have Uni-Ball pens." The little girl makes an exaggerated sad face. "Can you believe they bought me plastic pens that keeps breaking?"

Louis is in shock.

"…my second grade teacher complained about my handwriting, but how can I write well with such pens Uncle Louis?"

Louis rubs his eyes, almost crying. "Poor little child, I'll talk to your mother but…okay no. Don't tell them. Wait."

He takes a bunch of pens and hands them to the child, pulling her into a warm bear hug.

"Oh thank you Uncle Louis! You are so kind!" She didn't exactly LIED, it's true that her parents never bought her those specific pens, it's true they are good pens, and true her teacher complained about her handwriting. At the time she did blame the pen but her parents were quick to find out she had been drinking coffee. She had made herself espressos when her parents were in the shower, she wanted to play grownup. They confiscated her iPod for a month, it was horrible…

She reaches her dad's office and puts the pens in the bagpack. "Mission complete!"

Harvey goes over the list once more.

"We still need to grab two boxes of facial tissues and washable markers…"

Amanda starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Daddy that's so easy. Aunt Rachel has been so emotional since she got pregnant, that's why mommy went to a spa with her. I'm sure she has too many boxes of Kleenex around her office. And I've seen her coloring mandalas to relax too, I'll just take them and leave a note."

"What if she starts crying more when she sees her markers aren't there?" says Harvey. "I won't hear the end of it from Mike you know…"

"Just call Mike and tell him to buy a box of markers today so they are in her office by tomorrow, I'm sure he'd do anything not to see his wife crying once again!"

Harvey shakes his head in disbelief. "We are so lucky you are a good kid, with that brain of yours, if you'd be evil…"

"I know I'm awesome daddy," she says with a smile. "The list is done. Now you can work on that case, I will just go play 'office' with Aunt Jessica. Mommy will be happy, I bet she will give you a big kiss. "

The little girl looks so happy. "I love it when you two kiss in front of me, it makes me happy because my parents are in love. I'm so lucky."

But it's Amanda. Everything has always been easy with that kid, she's always made everyone's life easier, without hurting anybody. He and Donna are truly bless.

"I love you cupcake." Harvey takes his little girl in his arms feeling once again overwhelmed about how wonderful life has become…

* * *

The sound of the apartment door closing makes him open his eyes. A few minutes later he feels her getting under the sheets, curling her body around his. He grabs her hand, spraying his fingers between hers.

"You were asleep?" she asks quietly.

"Hmmm…" he groans. "I tried reading after I put Amanda to bed but I was tired. How was your day with Rachel?"

Donna giggles. "She's a mess. That pregnancy has made her a total mess and she's scared she won't be able to juggle everything: job, baby, Mike…"

"She'll do fine…she's been dealing with the biggest baby for years," says Harvey before feeling Donna's hand lightly slapping his arm.

"I'm sure Mike will make a great dad," Donna replies.

"Not as good as I am," counters Harvey.

"I don't know. Did Ray brought you what was missing?"

Harvey rolls on his back, turning his head to face her. "Just so you know, I didn't call Ray. The blinds weren't entirely closed and the city lights were piercing into the darkness, helping him as he was trying to see her facial expression.

"What's missing then?" she says.

"Nothing." He slips a hand under her shirt, fingers trailing on her soft skin. "Are you going to congratulate me?"

She laughs, he can see her eyes shining in the dark. "I don't believe you!"

"Well, you should. Because I did everything perfectly. You know how I am, always the perfectionist …" he feels her quiver as he teases her nipple with his thumb.

She catches his hand, making him stop. "Harvey. Stop teasing. I know you didn't leave the office and even ordered food there."

It hits him then. "Goddamit Donna! Do you call Ray every year?"

"What?" she gasps. "Like I can't do this?"

"I'm not saying YOU CAN'T. I'm saying you work…in collaboration."

She chuckles uncomfortably. "okay-okay, let's stop right now. He's just…MAYBE. Last year I sent him to pick up a few missing items from the list. HE OFFERED. He was going ANYWAY for his own kids."

"I can't believe this! And there I was, taking items from everyone's office because I thought I had to do this alone! You're not playing fair!" Of course he wasn't angry, he was smiling. This whole thing was ridiculous.

"Dear God, Harvey, do you ever NOT listen to me?"

"Never!" he says without missing a beat. "Okay, rarely! I like to please you!"

"You like to please me?" she murmurs, her foot brushing against his calf.

"Don't changed the subject," says Harvey in a playful manner. "Admit it: I won this round. Hands down."

"…but did you?" she says brushing her lips against his shoulder. She slips a finger under the elastic of his boxer.

"Why can't you admit it?" he responds, his own hands pushing under her pants, his fingers tracing patterns on her skin, making her shiver under his touch. In the darkness, his mouth finds the hollow of her collarbone. He slowly drags wet kisses over her skin, hearing her breaths becoming shaky.

"I admit it," she says breathily as his fingers brush across her wet folds. "…you win at pleasing me."

He answers by catching her mouth into a hot kiss, tongue grazing around hers. She moans against his mouth when his fingers apply pressure on that sensitive spot and he'll never get tired of that moment, when he feels her needy for him, hot and ready. A personal satisfaction of his after having been the one needing her emotionally all these years. An incredible delight of feeling her hands clutching him, dragging him on top of her, her ankles wrapping around his legs, as if trying to lock him down in fear he might get up and leave (which is, ridiculous: he likes nothing more than to be close to her, even when they weren't touching he liked her proximity, he always needed her close).

"You know I love you Donna," he says those simple words, automatically bringing a smile to her face. He likes to say them exactly as he said them the first time, like a testimony to their complicated story. A gentle reminder that the love was always there, even when they didn't know what it was exactly or what to do with this information.

Now. They know.

He knows.

She grabs his face and kisses him again, and again, making his mind swirl and his body aching for her. He feels her getting impatient, her hips rocking in an unmistakeable rhythm against him, her heels digging behind his legs.

He will always love teasing her, that's all part of the game as he hears her whimpers gently against his lips when his hardness brushes against her opening.

"Harvey," she begs, clutching his t-shirt between her fists and molding her body against his.

He pushes inside her and nearly comes apart as soon as he starts to move. Her hands press against his back, shaking. Her mouth fighting with his between hot breaths, she moans his name, in a way admitting she's close to the edge, her own orgasm quickly grabbing him, pushing him to the edge until he falls with her.

They are both left panting, holding on to each other.

"I can't sleep." They both jumped to the sound of that tiny voice in the darkness. Their initial reaction is to roll off each other, quickly pulling the comforter over their half-naked bodies.

Harvey's tired eyes search for the little girl in the darkness. He sees her standing by the door, not inside the bedroom thank goodness. Amanda knows she isn't allowed in the bedroom before 7am.

"Why can't you sleep sweetie?" says Donna, her tired voice sounding almost normal.

Amanda sighs heavily.

"I'm feeling a bit…bad. Because I tricked Uncle Louis into giving me all those pens and I took stuff from Aunt Rachel's office."

Under the sheets, Harvey's hands pulls Donna's panties up and she lifts her butt discreetly, helping him. She then sits in bed, her hands adjusting her shirt to make sure nothing is showing. "Oh sweetie. Don't worry about it. You didn't lie, didn't you?"

"Not really…maybe a bit to Louis? I used taflatary."

Harvey and Donna bursts into laughter. Donna gets up and walks to the child as Harvey tries to find his boxers under the sheets.

"Sweetie, Uncle Louis ADOOOORES flattery, you probably made his day. But what did you say?" she says taking the kid's hands.

"Well, it's more than I didn't say the real reason my handwriting wasn't pretty last year. It wasn't the pens mom. It was the coffee!"

"Wait. Did you praised his Uni-Balls?" asks Donna.

"I did."

"I'm sure he was very happy about it Amanda, don't worry about it," says Harvey who has finally found his boxers and managed to put them on.

He gets up as Donna says: "Amanda, it's no big deal, don't start letting guilt eat you, I once knew someone who was like that. He got very sick." Harvey feels a pang in his chest. At least his child knows how to get the feelings out and talk it through.

"If it makes you feel a bit bad cupcake, we can go see Uncle Louis tomorrow after school and you can tell him the whole story," offers Harvey.

"I'd like that daddy."

"Now let's get you into bed…" he takes the child in his arms and Donna follows them to Amanda's bedroom. They tuck her in, and they see her hugging her teddy bear.

"You can kiss me and close the nightlight now, I'm a big girl now I don't need a nightlight. I'm in third grade now."

"You are!" says Donna. Harvey catches Donna's hand. He knows she gets emotional about how fast their "baby" is growing…He does too.

"Were you two kissing earlier or I woke you up?" she asks unexpectedly.

Harvey chokes on his saliva and Donna giggles.

"Okay," starts Donna. "No lies since you don't like them. We were kissing."

Amanda starts laughing too.

"See daddy, I told you mom was gonna be so happy…"


End file.
